Angels in Nightmares
by depressionkills
Summary: RC, EC pairing. Christine ends up with Raoul, but her angels unexpected exit means she can't stop thinking about him. When she angers Raoul and he threatens her, her angel is there to protect her. C11 up!
1. A decision made

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they belong to Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber etc.

My first fic for Poto, and first fic on this site. I have posted on other sites previously though. Please R&R, forever grateful. Love you all xx Shiv xx

This is my redraft of the story, and I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, it made my day! Especially Hollie, and I think you'll find most of your suggestions have been used – so thanks!

R/C at the start, will be E/C pairing.

_Story starts after Don Juan when the Phantom, Raoul and Christine are in the Phantoms lair. Raoul is tied up and the Phantom has just given Christine her choice – to be with him and let Raoul live, or choose Raoul and he will die._

**I**

It really was the point of no return; all of a sudden, the melody of the night which had merely been a song then, was now a tragic condemnation to how she would live her life, with the phantom. Yes, she was destined to live the rest of her life with Erik – the monster that had caused it all, and she loathed him as much as she dared to. But still, this feeling of fear for his unpredictable rage compelled her to agree to his terms, as unfair as it seemed.

Slowly and reluctantly she stepped forward into the murky water of his dark lair. It lapped at her dress and skin, and it gave her an image of poison seeping into her, and she was unable to fight against it. She was to be engulfed by this man – this thing.

She tried her best to avert his stony gaze, but he was keen on staring intently at her. Unbeknown to her, he was on the verge of tears; he hated himself for putting his angel in this position. Surely she hated him now; he might as well walk away. She would never love him like he loved her, and forcing her to do this would make matters worse. But something made him hold on, for a millisecond their eyes connected and something sparked. He stared at her without realising how nervous she must be, she was amazing. His eyes traced her outline, her smooth skin and delicate features. His head told him to hang on, but his heart said she was too good for him, so he would have to leave – now.

But before he was able to, she slowly reached her petite hands up to his chest, and leant up to meet his untouched lips with her own. She knew it would strike Raoul to his very soul, but she couldn't speak, and he had to know she agreed to his terms – she didn't want to see his temper again. But while their lips connected, the dank, bitter air seemed to lift its crushing weight from her shoulders – surely she couldn't like this act?

As for Erik, well the whole thing took him completely by surprise, and he pulled away in shock, breaking contact with his angel's soft lips. He searched her eyes for an explanation, and was once again met with her sweet kiss, more passionate this time. Christine cupped his deformed cheek with her warm, delicate fingers. She felt hot, searing tears roll down his face and she deepened the kiss, seeking entry to his mouth with her tongue, pleading for him to accept her. She opened her eyes to see his, lonely and despairingly staring right back at her. It moved her to see him so despondent, and she knew she could never hate him, however much he hurt her, she would always belong to him, and she already did. She no longer felt fear towards him, and felt guilty for ever thinking he might physically harm her. She felt a new love toward him, not just as her teacher, but for the first time as something different – but what? A lover?

Suddenly he unexpectedly pulled away.

"Leave me! Go! Forget me and all you've seen! Take him, and leave now!"

He retreated and turned his back on Christine and Raoul, fleeing with tears burning his eyes.

Christine stood, staring after him in bewilderment. Raoul broke the silence with a feeble groan. On hearing him, Christine turned and swiftly untied him, embracing him in her caring arms.

"Let us leave this place, my love," he whispered a tone of panic in his masculine voice that she had never heard before. "Quickly now, before he changes his mind!" With that said, Christine knew he feared her angel. Her heart was broken; she didn't know what to do. She decided to let Raoul take her in his broad, strong arms where she would be safe. He led her to the boat, which he used to take them from the hellish dungeon he wished to forget all about. No words were spoken, but Raoul constantly stroked his little Lotte's brown curls and caressed her tired, aching shoulders. They followed the tunnel until it reached an opening, and adjusted their eyes to a wondrous star-filled sky, and leaving the nightmare that had just faced them far, far behind.


	2. A new home

**2**

"Are you alright, darling?" asked Raoul sweetly.

He and Christine had been through an ordeal that night, which almost resulted in her ending up living with the Phantom; the thought made him shudder, Christine was his, his own little Lotte, but the Phantom had forced her choose to be with that _thing_ forever in order to save him from murdering her childhood sweetheart, he, Raoul de Chagny. And he had made her kiss him. It was all _his_ fault, how could _he_ try to take his darling little Lotte away from him? The thought made Raoul mad, why did she comply? Why didn't she just say yes and be done with it? But at least it allowed them to escape.

They were now in the carriage that Raoul had ordered, and he was promptly taking her back to his house – his mansion. The thought excited Christine, but at the same time she was worrying and wondering about her angel, and just sat in silence in the carriage, staring out of the window.

Raoul took her silence to mean that she was upset about the night, and that she blamed the Phantom for trying to split her and Raoul up. "It was a terrible cold thing he did, and if I could I'd love to just wrap my arms around you and make you safe from everyone and everything forever, and wipe that horrendous monster from the face of the earth..."

"Raoul, don't…please." whimpered Christine.

She loved Raoul deeply, but part of her wished the Phantom hadn't let her go back to him; it was in his melancholic kiss, so full of sadness and despair from the hatred of the world, she just wanted to be there for him – to make him happy, just a little bit happier, he was merely a man after all. But that was her major personal problem; she felt she needed to make everyone happy, but this was a heart-wrenching situation where she couldn't please everyone, and she needed to make a decision, the most difficult decision of her life, which would she end up sharing the rest of her life with: the mysterious Phantom or the secure Raoul? After he had given her the chance to escape, she took it and chose Raoul for safety, as she believed he truly cared for her whole-heartedly and she cared for him too with all her soul.

They arrived at the de Chagny mansion, and Raoul gave some money to the carriage driver before they were alone in the dark, in front of the huge towering building that was to be her new home. It was very grand and beautiful, much like Raoul in a way. It must have had dozens of rooms she thought, and a lovely kitchen where she could cook, and a relaxing living area and…no matter how hard she tried to reassure herself, she couldn't help feeling nervous as her eyes darted from side to side, trying to understand the building that was standing in front of her. What about the bedrooms, would Raoul let her sleep in her own room, just until she got settled in? She hoped so. She continued to ponder over this thought as Raoul led her up the stairs to the main doors. They opened and as the lights flickered on around her Christine stood amazed at the sight before her eyes. The main hall was massive, with a divine chandelier hanging effortlessly from the ceiling that seemed miles away from where she stood dumbfounded. Raoul simply grinned at her and held her hand tightly as he led her up the stairway to the landing.

"It's so beautiful…I…I...just can't thank you enough…I…" Raoul put one of his fingers to her lips and smiled.

"You like?" he asked, still grinning. Her only reply was a gentle kiss on the finger that he held against her lips. She felt like it would be so difficult to get used to this palace, but she felt she could be happy here; there was so much to do, and she loved Raoul, so she would just get used to it. They walked past music rooms; she would love those, and textile rooms, kitchens, dining areas, wardrobes, shelves and numerous cubby holes and all sorts of places she would never have dreamt of seeing in her life.

Raoul stopped at the door to a room at the end of the corridor.

"This is our room, sweetheart," he said sweetly.

"Our…room…"Christine whispered. It was the one thing she had hoped against, and as he opened the door to reveal a large double bed in the centre of the room, she couldn't help uttering a groan of despair.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked, a genuine look of concern on his face.

"I'll be ok…I was…um…would it be alright if I slept in a room of my own tonight? It's just, I'm really tired and after everything I just…" She was cut off by his light chuckle.

"Now, why would you want to do that, eh? Come here sweetheart, I won't make you do anything you don't want to," he whispered, and gently pushed his lips against her own before pulling away and looking into her timid brown eyes. "You're safe now."

He led her into the room and she looked around in awe. The room itself was huge, with a Mediterranean orange and brown schemed décor. There were two wardrobes against the far wall, with sliding doors and mirrors. One of the doors was a tad open and strangely, there were already feminine clothes inside.

Sensing her confusion, Raoul led her over to the wardrobe.

"I just thought I'd buy you a few welcome presents, you know, because I know you'll feel a little out of place at first. Do you like them?" He took down the clothes and showed her a deep ruby, silk dress for wearing out, a baby blue day dress and a cute woollen throw for her shoulders.

"Oh Raoul!" Christine gasped. "They're so beautiful, I don't know what to say, oh thankyou!" She flung her arms around him and kissed him, then stopped dead in her tracks. "How did you know I would be coming to live here, Raoul? If it wasn't this late I might have returned to the Opera House's dormitories."

"Well, dormitories are no place for a beautiful woman like you are they? I would have asked you to live with me, and you would have said yes anyway. It was only a matter of time."

"That's not the point!" She shouted "I…well…goodnight Raoul." Her voice slowly returned to its original volume and she clambered up on the bed and threw her dress on the chair next to the bed, before just as hastily putting on the nightgown Raoul had laid out on the bed. She hardly realised she had just revealed almost everything to him for a few seconds, and he just stared at her intoxicating beauty. Oh yes, it was only a matter of time before he made her truly his.


	3. A moment of madness

So sorry about the huge delay in updating! I was drawn into a family matter unexpectedly, but I'm here now and I'll try and see if I can post a few chapters at once to save time. Thankyou for reviewing so far, it's really kind of you!

In this chapter it starts with Christine having a nightmare. Also, when Raoul is thinking and the words "him" etc are in italics, he is referring to the Phantom. Love you guys! xx

**3**

Flash! Sheets of sickly yellow lightning engulfed the air around her, and the intense, stinging wind choked her and raked at her eyes. The black rain cascaded from the dark sky and clouds and drenched her to the very core. Something inside told her to keep running, and yet she didn't know what she was running from, she could only hear her own heart racing against the deafening thunder, and she could only see blackness. She felt her feet pounding off a tough, sharp ground as she fled in pure fear from whatever she didn't know was there. Suddenly, an all over numbness took over her and she fell. She felt warm blood oozing out of her aching, soaked skin, but it was all soon washed away in the downpour. Then she heard it. Someone or something behind her let out a blood curdling scream which only became louder as it came closer to her. She felt a freezing chill come over her as a slimy, toxic shadow touched her forehead and then…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine woke up, shaking, to find Raoul holding her tightly and kissing her head.

"Good morning darling, are you alright?" Raoul asked, a concerned look on his face. "You were shaking, and I thought you were cold, so I held you for a while. Is everything ok?" he repeated.

"I...um...I-I'm alright. Can you, er, make me a...a cup of tea or something, I...uh...please?" stammered Christine.

"Of course, I will, don't worry sweetheart. What did I say last night? You're safe, remember. _He_ can't hurt you now."

Raoul kissed Christine on the lips before bounding out of bed and disappearing through the door. Christine had no doubt in her mind that the thing which she had been running from in her dream had been Raoul. It was too strange, the cold chill and her shaking, the thing touching her head and Raoul's lips. She was frightened, and didn't feel safe at all.

"Here you are, darling." Raoul handed her a cup of water with a tea bag in it. The tea had begun to diffuse into the water and all she could see were swirling patterns of dark liquid, mimicking her panic, and the lapping of the water, seeming to laugh at her darkly. A pattern emerged from the murky water, silhouetting the shape of an angel - her angel.

She screamed and threw the cup to the floor, smashing the fine china and spilling boiling brown water over Raoul's cream carpet, before bursting into tears.

"Christine! Sweetheart! Oh come here my love." Raoul tried to put his arms around her, but she struggled free and leapt off the bed, before hurtling along the corridor and flinging herself down the stairs she had come up, only the night before. She ran to the door – she had to get out of this place, it had all been a sign; a warning that she wasn't safe with Raoul, she knew it.

The main doors rattled and she shook them until she could no longer feel her arms, but to no avail. It was locked, and she was trapped.

"Christine," began Raoul, soothing her with his voice as he approached her.

"No! Raoul let me out. I want to leave. I…I can't stay here!" She exclaimed panic-stricken.

"Shhh, it's ok darling. I'm here now. Tell me what the matter is. Don't you like my house? Have I upset you? I'm sorry; I only wanted to make you happy." The genuine look of concern on his face stopped Christine tugging at the door. He looked so sweet, she must have been wrong. Yes, that was it. She was just upset by yesterday's distress, but it was nothing to worry about now.

"My love, come here." Raoul said in a comforting voice. He was right in front of her now, and he stroked her hair and face gently. "Come, I'll make you some breakfast. What would you like?" He put his arm round her waist and led her into the nearest kitchen. It was yellow and brown, with pale green stripes every so often on the tiles. Overall, it had a very fresh look about it, Christine thought.

"Alright then" he started. "We have porridge, is that ok, darling?"

"Yes, thankyou" Christine murmured quietly. She was still apprehensive about him, and what all those 'clues' were.

"Here we are." Raoul placed a bowl full of hot porridge in front of her. The smell was delicious, she hadn't realised how hungry she was until she had smelled that.

"Thank you." She replied politely. "Listen, Raoul, about before, I'm sorry, I really am. I think I'm just distressed about last night, but I didn't mean it, I'm really sorry. I mean, oh, your carpet…I've ruined it…"

Raoul smiled. "Oh don't worry about the carpet. You can make up for that tonight."

Christine looked up in shock, but Raoul just smiled at her with glazed eyes. "Eat up."


	4. Tears and fears

Thanks for R & R ing so far. In this chapter Raoul gets a bit violent and abusive, so be careful if that kind of thing affects you. I'm going to put up the rating soon, when things get a little kinky. Love you all xxshivxx

**4**

The rest of the daytime Christine spent at the Opera House, trying to avoid Raoul, and trying to find Erik. She was worried at Raoul's intentions, as she was barely an adult at all herself, being only 16, merely a teenager. She had never been told about love and relationships by her father before he died, so only had the words of the girls at the opera to go on, and whatever she was meant to do didn't sound fun or loving, but actually quite painful. She wanted to wait until she was much older and married with a man whom she adored with all her heart. She didn't even know if she loved Raoul, but she cared for him. That was enough for now.

She had been met by an excited Meg, wondering why Christine hadn't been in the dorms the previous night, and Christine had to confess that she was now living with Raoul in his huge manor.

"Wow, oh Christine he's so handsome! You're so lucky!" Meg squealed, before flinging her arms round Christine and hugging her almost to death.

"Thankyou, yes, he is quite charming isn't he." Christine sighed, thoughts of what he'd said racing through her mind. She wished to ask someone she trusted about what Raoul expected of her, but Meg was also her age and had no experience of the matter, and she was too shy to ask Madame Giry about it either. So instead she went to the mirror in her dressing room and stared into it, wondering if her black angel was there or not. She sat silently in front of the looming figure until she plucked up the courage to talk, be it to her mentor or merely to herself.

"I don't know if you can hear me, my angel, but I need someone to talk to; someone to listen to my words and not judge me on them. Last night…I saw a side to you I haven't seen before…but it's ok, I forgive you! Raoul is fine and I am fine, but it's all so difficult. I don't know where my heart lies anymore. I care for Raoul, yes I know I do, but I've been having dreams…no, nightmares…I just…oh angel I need you to be there for me! Angel? I don't feel safe! I don't know what to do! I'm only a child…I'm not ready for anything like this. Angel? Please if you're there then answer me…please help me…please…" her voice faded away to a quiet sob, her longing for her angel who didn't seem to be there for her anymore.

Unbeknown to her, he was crouching at her level behind his mirror where she could not see him. His head was spinning. Was it not only last night that she had told him clearly of her hatred towards him? But now she appeared to be asking him for help? It was all too much. She had hurt him last night, and he knew too well that he had hurt her, but oh god if that nancy boy did anything to make her uneasy he would…oh god he would make him pay!

Before long he found himself wanting to cry out to comfort her, but couldn't. He had to stay out of her life; he needed her to forget him. Erik turned and ran, away from his weeping angel before he managed to muck up her life yet again. He cursed himself for his cowardice, but he couldn't get involved again. It would put too much a strain on his heart that he could not cope with.

Raoul was wandering about, looking for his love. Meg had come to congratulate them both, only to find that Raoul was alone, and neither of them knowing where Christine was. Meg suggested Raoul should look in her dressing room, but then had to rush off to where her mother wanted her to help with props for the practice of the next Opera, Faust. So Raoul came to the door of Christine's dressing room, and waited outside, hearing quiet weeping from within. He eventually knocked, not knowing why his little Lotte could possibly be upset. He heard a gasp of surprise, before she quietly murmured, "Who's there?"

"It's me, your love, my darling. Why do you weep as you do? Please tell me what the matter is. You've been acting strangely ever since last night. I do hope you're not thinking about _him_ again."

_Darn_, thought Christine. _I'm really going to get it now._ She wiped down her face to try and get rid of the tears, but ended up only smudging them further. "Come in, my love." She tried to say it with sweetness and happiness, as to try and avoid his anger. But it didn't appear to work. Raoul entered, took one look at her bleary eyes, and knew she'd been crying over him. The rose she unknowingly held in her hand didn't prove otherwise.

"You have haven't you?" he said it as more of a statement than a question. "Why, Christine? Do I not make you happy? Why do you let _him_ torture your mind? Open up to me, and don't you dare defy me!" Raoul was shouting at this point, and Christine panicked as he approached her with anger in his eyes. She tried to flee to the door, but Raoul caught her in her feeble attempt. Her body was unwilling to obey her thoughts now. She was weak, and totally at the mercy of an extremely pissed off man. Raoul held her tightly and shook her as if she was a doll.

"Alright! I've had enough of your games, we are going home now! Wipe those pathetic tears off your face and we can tell whoever's in charge that you don't feel well can't we!" He roughly wiped down her face with his sleeve, making it red and raw. "Come," he said, a touch of menace evident in his voice. "Don't worry," he whispered into her ear, filling her with dread. "When we get home I'm going to make you feel so good. I'll take your innocence and we can declare our love for one another, and then we can get on with our lives. You'll never have one more thought of _that thing_ tormenting your precious little mind again." He grinned menacingly at her, before grasping her waist tightly and dragging her effortlessly through the door.

Neither of them spoke as Raoul led her to find Mme Giry. When he found her, she was surrounded by many staff and opera girls, including Meg. Very loudly, making sure everyone heard Raoul began to speak, his tone perfectly disguised and sounding genuinely concerned and worried.

"Madame, I'm afraid Christine and I are of need to return to _our_home." At this, everyone looked up in shock and stared straight at Christine. Raoul had purposefully placed a stress on the 'our' to gain this effect. "You see, Christine doesn't feel well at all. I found her in her dressing room crying in pain, didn't I sweetheart?" He looked at her and she nodded, purely out of fright. She couldn't help noticing as he continued that he was splashing out their relationship blatantly for everyone to see. "So I'll just take her home and…make her feel better, make her feel _loved_. Is that ok with you, Madame?" Christine couldn't believe it. He had just told everyone that he planned to have sex with her that very day and the thought frightened her immensely.

Madame Giry didn't take the bait though. She asked that Christine should be taken to her room, where Mme Giry herself could give her some medicine or something. And, despite Raoul's severe attempts to argue her down and take what belonged to him, Mme Giry took Christine gently by the hand and led her away from him, dismissing everyone as she did so. Raoul skulked away furious at having Christine taken away from him when he wanted her so badly. Christine was safe now, she knew, for the moment, but not forever.


	5. Safety

Thankyou for reviewing so far! Much appreciated. I know a few of you think Raoul is going to rape her, however, I do not reveal my plot lines! (Mainly because I make everything up on the spot, therefore, I do not know them myself. Sometimes, I am just as surprised as you are with the result. It depends on my mood as to what happens). Quite a short chapter as we now give Christine a bit of a rest from Raoul as she talks to Madame Giry. Hope you continue to read and review, xxshivxx

**5**

Christine's head was in a spin. She owed a lot to Madame Giry, who had just saved her innocence, and felt extremely exhausted and frightened after his rough handling of her, but exceptionally relieved that Mme Giry was still protecting her like a mother figure after all her time of growing up at the Opera House. Plus, it gave her an excuse to pluck up the courage to talk to someone.

She was led silently into Madame Giry's room and settled down on the large bed in the middle of the room. It was a rather small room, with a rather large bed, a mirror and dressing table, and a small chest of drawers against a box in the far corner of the room, but it was warm and comfortable, and Christine felt grateful for this.

For a while nothing was said as Mme Giry looked pitifully into Christine's eyes, which were now stinging with tears once again. Then slowly, Madame Giry placed her hands in Christine's, before hugging her firmly.

"My dear child, what has he done to you?" she said in a sad tone, barely audible above the deafening silence ringing in Christine's ears.

Christine started to sob uncontrollably, and Mme Giry held her once again in her strong arms.

"Christine, you must tell me. I know it must be very hard for you, but you should come to terms with what has happened. Tell me, please, you're not really ill are you? Raoul seemed very…open about you're relationship. But he didn't…did he touch you inappropriately?"

"No, no…he wouldn't…would he? He kept saying…he wanted…my innocence…but no…he never…" Christine's words were rushed, and seemed to come out in a totally random order in her panic.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, my child," comforted Mme Giry as she wiped Christine's tears away with a handkerchief. "If you say he didn't touch you, then I believe you, dear. What about those red marks on your face? Surely…they're not all from crying?"

Christine's voice choked in her throat as she told Madame Giry that Raoul had shouted at her and shaken her, and how frightened she felt.

"You can't send me back to him! Please, no! You can't! Please, don't make me go back to him…" her voice failed her and she collapsed into Madame Giry's arms.

"Everything will be ok, my child. Shh, calm down. You can lie here for a while if you'd like? You look exhausted, dear. Would you like to stay in my room? I promise, Raoul cannot hurt you in here, I have a key, I can lock you safely in here. You should try and relax; try and get some sleep."

Christine nodded feebly and wrapped herself up in Mme Giry's bed covers, her eyes darting around the room, making sure there was no way anyone could get in other than the door.

"Ok then, Christine, I need to go to rehearsals now, but I will visit later. I'm sorry I can't do more at this point in time, but I will try for you. Would you like me to send Meg along after she has finished her ballet?"

Christine looked up. "Yes, I would like to talk to Meg, I think. Thank you."

So Mme Giry left the room and Christine heard her turn the key in the lock. _Thankyou_ she thought. _Thankyou for looking after me, I don't know what I would do without you. Ok, sleep. I need some sleep. _But she found it so impossible with so much to worry about. _Raoul, what if he comes back? If he spends ages knocking on the door and calling my name? Terrifying me. Saying how much he wants to hurt me, to take my innocence. What is that? My innocence. I don't even know what he wants so badly. But what about my angel? Where is he? Where is he when I need to talk to him? I need my angel now to look after me when Madame Giry cannot. I wonder what he's doing now. I wonder how he's feeling. How is Meg feeling? I need to talk to Meg…I should have told her about my dream. It's too late now. No it's not, she will come and talk to me after ballet. How am I ever going to catch up on ballet now?_

She was awoken from her thoughts by scratching at the door. It couldn't be Madame Giry – she had only just left a few minutes ago.

"Meg, is that you? Who's there?" she screamed. No answer. Only scratching from outside.

And then a key. Turning in the lock.


	6. Protection by candlelight

Thanks for your kind reviews. The story starts to come together and make more sense now. We also introduce our second main character! Yey! You may have been wondering why everyone was back at the opera so shortly after it had 'burned down'. Hopefully this will answer a few unanswered questions. Thanks for your patience xxshivxx

**6**

Outside the door Erik froze and winced. He hated the fact that Christine was so scared, confused and alone, screaming in terror. But now he needed her to be quiet. The idiot Raoul was still skulking around like a lost sheep, and if she wasn't quiet Raoul would hear them as he tried to free her from that bastards choking grasp.

"Please," she whimpered from inside. "Who's there? Go away!"

The flowers and the lighted candlestick he held in his hand scratched the door yet again as he pushed it open. Christine was curled up exceptionally tiny in Mme Giry's bed, obviously scared out of her wits, holding a large, heavy looking book. The room was very dark still, as the curtains were closed and no candles were lighted. But why should they be? She had nothing to be happy about – there was no light in her life. But Erik wanted to change that.

"Get out! Who's there?" she repeated loudly, for the umpteenth time, but more panicked and breathless this time. Erik felt emotion welling up inside him. He just wanted to be there for Christine; she was just a girl, and she deserved happiness.

"Shh, it's your angel." He soothed, closing the door silently and holding the flame so it lit up his face, creased in concern, yet with kind, tired eyes looking down on her. His white mask was aglow, giving him a kind of mystical aura about him. Christine's erratic breathing slowed and her panic calmed as she sat up in awe of her angel.

"Oh my sweet Christine," he began emotionally. "I am so sorry that this has become of you. I came to see you as soon as I could when Madame Giry told me what had happened, and what he had done to you. Oh, Christine…" his voice caught in his throat as he let burning tears once again roll down his face. He had always thought he had received much pity through Mme Giry, but he had never felt it himself until now, and it was a terrible, heart-wrenching feeling to see the young woman he cared for and loved in such a state.

He put the candlestick on the dresser, allowing a dull glow and warmth to emit throughout the room, held out the flowers to her, all the while staring into her troubled, big, brown eyes. She tried to take the flowers, but wouldn't take her eyes of his handsome, tear-stained face, and also forgetting that she held a heavy book in her hand. Being unable to hold it in one hand in her current weak state, the book crashed to the floor, causing both of them to be jerked out of their captivated gaze.

Christine fumbled around in embarrassment, attempting to lift the book and put it on the dresser, but failing as all her strength had been sapped out of her. Erik smiled and picked up the book. It turned out to be a bible, and he doubted whether it was intended as a weapon with its size and weight, but was merely to let his angel remain close to God.

"Thank you." She whispered, avoiding eye contact as he sat himself on the bed next to her and put the flowers in her lap.

"My angel," he soothed as he started to stroke her hair out of her eyes and the tears off her face. "What has he left of you? Oh my angel!" he cried as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"You're my angel too." replied Christine. "I needed you before. But you weren't there. Why weren't you there?" Christine asked almost monotonously, all emotion clearly drained from her exhaustion.

"I…I'm sorry. I was too afraid to face you after…after last night." Erik pulled away as he said this and looked deeply into her eyes with all the apologies he felt and guilt-ridden eyes. If he'd have stayed a little while longer, been a stronger man. He could have stopped her getting hurt. "I'm so sorry Christine!" he cried out before tears flooded from his eyes and he embraced her in a tight hug once again. This time Christine hugged him back and felt for his hand with her own. She found it. Well, she found a gloved hand, and slipped her delicate fingers into his strong ones. Erik felt a strong protective feeling over her and held her tightly, as if to stop anyone ever putting their hands on her ever again. He felt it to be right. She thought of him as her angel, and an angel's job is to protect, is it not?

When they both pulled out of the hug, it was Erik's turn to avoid eye contact. All of a sudden, the candlestick looked so much more interesting.

"Angel?" asked Christine softly. The emotion had returned to her voice and she curiously eyed him as he began to speak.

"Christine. I need to talk to you about last night. You know that don't you. But before I do, I want to promise to you that I will find a way of getting you away from Raoul. I know he hurt you, and I will not stand for anyone hurting you. I will protect you from ever getting hurt ever again. I promise."

"I…thankyou…but I must talk to Raoul. I know he has been most cruel to me, and I will make sure he knows I wish not to have any sort of a relationship like that. But he has a right to speak, surely?"

Erik sighed. "If you wish Christine, but I will be with you."

"No. I want you to be, but he will be angry…it is better if you are not by my side…

"No Christine. I will be there. That is my final decision." His voice was firm, but then turned into a sorrowful whisper. "You know I can only protect you if you will allow me to. I only want to make you happy."

She recognised that line. To make her happy – that was what Raoul had said, and although she knew her angel had not meant anything by it, the thought still made her nervous. "I know." She managed to whisper. "But…" she was cut off by Erik's change in tone of voice and subject. He started enthusiastically explaining about the Opera House.

"So last night, when I…the chandelier fell on the audience's chairs and led to the fire starting, the chandelier appears to be damaged beyond repair, so we are waiting for a new one to be made. Apparently we haven't enough money for that yet…hmm…we may have to improvise. Yes, that's it. But after I left you in my lair, I came back up to see the extent of the damage – which incidentally has not broken the stage or too many of the seats – and found that the fire had been put out already! That is just wonderful news is it not? So all the Opera House needs now is the chandelier, half a dozen chairs and some curtains! Of course, all the props that were on stage have been burnt. But Don Juan will not be performed again. It was one of the conditions I had to agree to if I was to stay here, sadly. I wish I could leave this place. But it has been all I have ever known…"

"My angel," sighed Christine quietly, as she curled herself up in his arms. "I care not for the Opera House anymore. I too wish I could be free of this place, yet I know I cannot. There is nowhere for me or you to go, is there?" It was a question that had no answer.

Erik stroked her hair fondly and sighed into it. "Everything will be ok. I promise." They stayed there, holding each other and feeling that perhaps just this once, everything could be alright if they just held on to each other. Their embrace was interrupted by the one person they both did not feel ready to face.

"There you are, my love!" Raoul exclaimed happily. "Come on, it's time to go home now."


	7. Things can only get worse

I'm so incredibly sorry about not updating for ages. I have been…busy. Let's leave it at that. I am also currently writing another phic I will post when this is finished. However, here comes the next chapter.

**7**

"What do you want here?" Erik snarled hastily. His moment with Christine had been ruined and he was not happy about it. "You have no business here and I demand you leave immediately!"

"Well, I would have thought my motive obvious, however, probably a little difficult for someone like _you_ to understand." mocked Raoul. "I have come for my girlfriend whom I love…" his voice softened as he approached and looked at Christine. "…and who loves me."

Erik stood defensively between Christine and the approaching slime.

"She wishes not to see you. Leave now!" he growled through gritted teeth.

"Do not block my way – you filth! You monster!"

"Ah, however," replied Erik calmly, slowly stepping forward threateningly. "It is you who is the monster..."

"Raoul!" cried Christine. "Please, do not do this. Go home. I will come home soon, I promise-"

"No, sweetheart." He replied in a sickeningly sweet tone. "I could not live with myself, knowing I had left you in the hands of _that_. I love you. I thought you felt the same…"

"Trying to make her feel guilty will not work." snapped Erik. "She has done nothing wrong – you have done the wrong-doing. I demand you leave now or I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Is that a threat?" asked Raoul menacingly.

Erik and Raoul were now mere centimetres from each other, both consumed by a fiery passion to do what was best for Christine. Raoul's hand clasped the hilt of his sword. Erik's hand rested on the drawer beside the bronze candlestick.

"NO!" Christine yelled, attempting to stand up, but failing and falling back on the bed, causing her head to jerk back and hit the wall with a loud crunch.

"Christine!" they both yelled in unison, forgetting their rivalry for a matter of milliseconds.

"Please," said Christine bravely, her hand brushing back through her hair to check the extent of the wound to her head. Feeling a small trickle of blood seeping down the back of her neck, she proceeded to speak weakly. "Do not fight. Please, I beg of you."

Raoul tried to run forward and grab Christine, but Erik grasped his neck and pushed him roughly towards the door.

"No, Christine," began Raoul. "I'll look after you; I will not let him hurt you. You know as well as I do that he will try to hurt you. He is a madman, Christine. Just come to me, my love. Come now and we can live together in eternal happiness. Just you and me. We could even start a family, yes, that would be wonderful, would it not? I will take you to places you have never even imagined in your wildest dreams-"

His speech was cut off by Erik grabbing the candlestick off the dresser and pointing it towards Raoul.

"Well, now," Raoul sneered. "You would not wish to set _another _fire to the Opera House would you?"

"Get out now, Raoul." said Erik calmly.

Erik slowly edged himself forward, never once taking his eyes off Raoul, studying his every twitch, wondering how he would react.

Suddenly, Raoul yanked his sword out and lightly charged forward quickly, widely leaping around Erik, who didn't expect anything like this, and he sat himself down beside Christine, holding her head in the nook of one arm, while the other held the sword horizontally, pressing gently into the soft flesh of Christine's neck.

"Let us leave now! Or else," he chuckled menacingly and mockingly said, "I cannot guarantee Christines safety."

Erik went silent. He felt like part of him died inside as he saw that sick barbarian threaten his angel. _His angel_. She had needed his protection before, and he had failed her. Now she had needed his protection again, and once again he had failed her.

"You wouldn't…" his voice choked. He thought he wouldn't hurt her, but he couldn't be sure. He didn't know what the 'cur' was capable of. It seemed he should have paid him more attention. He was certainly paying for his negligence now. His voice was emotionless and shattered as he spoke. "Worry not, Christine. Everything will work out in the end. The monsters are always slain."

With that, and a swirl of his dark cape, he was gone. Her angel had left her again. Christine's belief in angels and fairytales was beginning to diminish.

"I am so sorry I have to do this, my love. But it is for the best, I am only doing what is best for you because I love you. Now, be silent and everything will be OK."

Christine was in no position to argue, and progressed to stumble along as he pushed her towards the quickest exit, which also happened to be the one in which no-one would be standing guard, and no-one to save her.

He pushed her outside, and into a carriage. Putting away his sword, he paid the driver, perhaps a little more than normal, and asked for his silence on the matter, before climbing into the carriage where Christine sat withdrawn in a corner, looking out across nowhere.

Raoul merely sat beside her, in such a close proximity that Christine could feel his steady breath on her shoulders as the carriage set off. Neither said anything as the carriage drove the long, sickening journey back to the mansion of Raoul. Back to the hell of which Christine had convinced herself she would never set foot in again.

Once there, Raoul held her tightly as he walked her into the house and into their room. He proceeded to lock all doors and windows before returning to the bedroom to find Christine under the bedcovers, pretending to be asleep. He chuckled to himself as he rid himself of his clothes. They were unnecessary for what he wished to do next.

I know you will hate me for that. But hey, that's life. Things will get better though, I promise. Just keep reading! xxshivxx


	8. A Night Visitor

Sorry about not updating – But Come On People! Reviewing keeps me sane! Anyway – this is for you loyal readers, and for anyone who hates Raoul with a passion.

**8**

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold,_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? _

_Beyond the point of no return…_

Raoul had thought that loathsome song would never again bring a dark cloud over his mind, and yet here it was once more, stirring him from his deep slumber.

"What the…?" he mumbled grouchily. Turning to glance at Christine, who he saw was still far away in dreams, he groggily stood up from the bed and smiled down on her. It appeared that she was tired out after the previous night. He chuckled silently to himself; it had been worth it all. Quickly he pulled on his breeches and white shirt from where they had been laid the night before as he went to make sure he had not been imagining things.

As he was about to leave the room, the organ began to play once more. Now fully aware that he and Christine were no longer alone, he reached for his sword and stepped into the dimly lit corridor.

The bitter music ceased as he approached the door to the music room to the left of the corridor. Raoul paused to catch his breath before silently pushing the door open. He knew it was that monster who had come to taunt him, and he meant not to let it leave alive.

He took a step forward and looked cautiously into the gloominess. A lone figure sat at the organ, motionless, his back towards Raoul. Raoul sneered and crept forward; sword outstretched. A wicked glimmer shone in his eyes as he drew back his arm and thrust his blade deep into the figures' back.

His satisfied snicker died away as sand began to pour out of the figure. It had been a mere sandbag model!

"Only a coward would attack a man from behind!"

He heard the phantoms' voice roughly say, yet was unable to find him in the pitch blackness. He cursed himself for falling into the phantoms' trap; he should have known the fool would try and outwit him.

"You!" cried Raoul. "I will make you pay, do not worry! You will taunt Christine and mine love no more. You are the coward who cannot even show his face, hiding behind a mere mask all these years, and now, hiding in the shadows. Too afraid to fight like a man? Or are you incapable because you are not a man – a creature of monstrosity!"

Raoul heard the swishing of a cloak and flared around, sword at level with his face, to be met by Erik's rapier clashing with his sabre to form ghastly sparks, only inches away from his face.

"Is this more to your liking, de Chagny?" spat Erik, his furious glare intimidating Raoul on the spot. "Alas," he sighed harshly, pulling away to leave a cowardly Raoul shaking in a mix of nerves and terror at the closeness he had come to losing his life. "Why not take this outside? Surely, you would not want Christine to wake to see the life trickling out of your eyes, as your blood drains from your limp and worthless body?"

"You beast!" Raoul yelled through gritted teeth. It was true, however, that he wished Christine not to wake now. "I will kill you when and where I see fit!" He swung his sword through the air, meaning to slice through Erik's legs, but only meeting the metal of Erik's sword once again.

"Not fast enough, de Chagny." mocked Erik as he swept his sword high, causing Raoul to reel backwards and hit the wall beside the door with a thud.

Attempting to gain more time to recover from the blow, Raoul scurried out of the door, only to be rapidly pursued by Erik's lightning blade, forcing him away from his desired destination – Christine – and instead back along the corridor to the main hall.

Raoul desperately tried to parry Erik's vicious slashes, but was just not fast enough, and ended up being lightly sliced through his shirt on his right shoulder, beckoning blood to creep down his tired body. He gasped, but gained a new strength as he realised whereabouts he was in his mansion – the stairs.

Erik lunged at Raoul as he appeared to be losing strength, but at the last moment, Raoul dropped to the ground, causing Erik to overbalance and fall forwards – onto Raoul's waiting feet, which proceeded to power Erik through the air and to crash down the staircase to the harsh floor below.

The blow took Erik by surprise, and, as he sat up stunned, Raoul had time to charge down the staircase; sword held high.

At the last second, Erik rolled aside and swiftly sprang to his feet as his combatant's sword lodged in the wooden floorboards, where Erik had been only a moment before.

Cursing, Raoul strained to pull his sword free. It came out suddenly and Raoul fell backwards.

Erik stepped after him and struck at his opponents face, but was parried by Raoul's weapon once more. Raoul pushed him back as he leapt to his feet. Erik was now only a few yards away from the door. Seizing his chance, he quickly opened the door as Raoul raced towards him, swirling to shove him down the outside stairs and onto the stones on the cold, wet ground.

Erik stepped out into the bitter night air and skilfully leapt from the side wall down to meet Raoul beside the large stone fountain that commanded the grass.

"Tonight is the night that you will die, de Chagny!" spat Erik as he stealthily approached Raoul, swinging at him with lightning speed, only to be met by Raoul's waiting sword.

"Alas, it is not me who will die tonight." growled Raoul as he swung his sword above his head daringly – for it left an open space at his chest. Yet Erik was unable to strike his momentarily defenceless foe, for at that moment, a distraught, high pitched scream came from the door. Christine was awake.

"Christine…" began Erik weakly. All of his strength left him as he gazed at the beautiful woman before him. Even now, when he needed his control more than anything, he was drawn to a halt by the almost naked Christine, dressed only in an exceedingly thin nightgown; her arms covered in bruises, and her neck red and raw from being bitten.

"And let me tell you, Destler" sneered Raoul cruelly. She was worth everything."

Erik turned stunned to see a shining blade swooping straight for his head.


	9. Cold Confusion

Thanks for you faithful readers. I will try not to make you wait so long gain in the future. And you know – Raoul's about to get worse! xxshivxx

"NO!" yelled Christine as she hurled herself at Raoul, knocking him roughly down to the sparkling wet grass and making him drop his weapon in shock, landing on top of him and holding his hands down in panic. She didn't want anything to happen to her angel, and she would make Raoul pay for it.

He soon found his mocking voice again as his strong arms overcame Christine's as he held her tightly round her waist with one arm, and cupped her firm breast in the other. He seemed not to notice that the cold air had perked Christine's breasts, thinking that it was he himself that had aroused her.

"Ah, my darling," he began, smirking. "I'm glad to see you too."

He leaned in to her and met her icy lips with his, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and grabbing her hand, making her start to caress his neck, and causing him to moan in pleasure. He would relive the night before, and kill the monster that sat stunned before him. Nothing could go wrong.

Erik merely sat, frozen tears forming at the sides of his eyes. The bitterness of the evening made it difficult to move, and when he tried to, the sight in front of him making him still and sick to the core.

Finally, Raoul pulled away from Christine and he smiled into her tired eyes. She didn't really understand what had just happened, but she wanted her angel to be safe, and wanted to be warmly tucked up in bed.

"Come, my love." Raoul said in a sickly kind voice, noticing her pale skin turning icy blue. "I'll take you inside where you can be warm and comfortable. Say goodnight to Mr. Destler."

Something was wrong. Christine knew it but couldn't think about anything but the cold consuming her. The blow she had got while falling on Raoul had also made her disorientated. She longed to be warm, and that was what Raoul had promised her, so she would stay with him until she knew what she was doing.

Erik stood slowly, attempting to block out the cold in order to save his beautiful angel from the bastard Raoul. He started forward, eyes blinded by the bitter chill, and unable to see the hilt of the sword striking him across the head. After that – blackness.

Raoul led Christine gently inside and lay her down on the sofa, covering her in a woollen blanket before turning for the door. He turned back, catching sight of some of the bruises on her soft body. He had done that to her. Was it really him that was the monster?

He quickly brushed off the thoughts as he thought of how good it felt to take Christine against her will. So stubborn, he thought, and chuckled as he headed for the door.

He would dump Destler somewhere, hopefully he would be killed off by the cold – if not, he would like to humiliate him again sometime.

He was stopped before he reached the door by Christine's feeble murmurs. "Don't…don't leave…me."

He raced back to her and held her a little clumsily in his arms. He did care for her – he loved her in a defensive, possessive way. But sometimes his lust for control and power took over – he did try to fight against it sometimes though. But it felt so good. To be consumed by power was the best feeling he had ever known.

"Shhh, my sweet. I will be only a moment, then I will be back and we can warm each other up. How does that sound?" His voice was a little huskier than he wished it to be. But she was so cute, just lying there at his mercy. Thankfully, she was too out of it to notice the change in tone.

"Don't be…long…I…I love…you…" she whispered, flailing around for no other reason than to stay active and warm herself up.

The words she had uttered brought a smirk to Raoul's face and he pressed a kiss to her lips, promising to return very, very soon. That would really piss off Destler.

He raced outside, not wanting to miss Destler, so he could tell him the good news. Christine loved him, and he would make sure it was the last thing that he said to Destler before he killed him.

"…angel…I…love you…my angel…my phantom." Christine was barely breathing while lying on the sofa. She could make out blurry shapes, but that was mostly it. Her hearing was distorted and she couldn't work out if she was making a sound or not. She only felt bitter coldness swoop over her as she edged ever closer to unconsciousness. And she couldn't work out why her angel had left her.

"Angel?" she called pitifully, fully believing that she was at the mercy of Erik – her angel, and not Raoul. The cold again gushed over her and she sighed feebly as she felt blackness engulf her, pretending that he was there with her, singing to her and holding her, begging her to make it through the night.

Outside, Raoul leapt down the stairs to the place where Erik had been laying. He was struck by realisation in one stomach-wrenching moment, when the door behind him slammed shut. Erik wasn't on the floor unconscious; he was inside the mansion, and he had just locked him out in the deathly cold.


	10. Bitter Escape

Hey again. Wow, it's been a while. But I had a flash of inspiration the other day - hey, what happened to that phic you wrote ages ago... So i'm attempting to pick up where I left off. No promises it'll be great at first, but things can only get better. So please R & R, any new or faithful readers, if you're still out there. shiv xx

**10**

By now Raoul was unable to rap at the heavy doors any longer. The cold air had chilled him to the core, sending a mass of shivers throughout is body, severely weakening his muscles.

"Erik..." he tried to yell, but ended up coughing and losing his breath. Erik could hear him, but right now did not care whether Raoul lived or died.

Raoul kept on hitting the doors with his now numbed hands, and hurling excruciating insults at the fool inside. After quarter hour or so, though seeming like ages, he gave up, deciding to look elsewhere for shelter and warmth. He would get Chrstine. Oh yes he would get her and punish her. Make her watch as he slaughtered that bastard slowly and brutally. It was both their faults, and he would bring justice. He would see they were both punished.

"You belong to me Christine." He laughed weakly as stumbled blindly away, not knowing where he'd end up.

"Christine? My love, my angel?" Erik stood, back bent slightly as he scooped the freezing tiny china doll into his virile arms. She didn't reply. "Please, Christine." He sobbed into her bruised neck, planting kisses wherever his mouth enclosed over her smooth, deathly-white skin. "Oh, he will pay, my darling. That bastard will pay for what he's done to you. But first, shall we warm you up my love?" Erik took her and entered the closest bathroom, pausing only to pick up a large, brighty flaming candle on his way.

Picking up a cloth and running it under some water, he held it over the laughing flame for a short while, before wiping Christine's ghostly brow. He placed her gently on the floor on top of a soft rug to comfort her when she awoke. "Please, Christine," he begged in a desperate whisper. "Please awake my love. We must be rid of this brash house. Rid of the monster who could ever hurt you like that." Talking to himself seemed to piece together the escape plan in Erik's mind.

That was, of course, the disgusting house was huge in its threatening mazes of uneeded rooms, so surely an escape through an old window would be the best option. The plank would still be trying to break down the doors with his pathetic hammering away, but still, Erik wished not to confront him again that night, He thought better of going that way. Instead, he vowed to return early the following day and finish off the work that had to be done. Then he and his angel could live safely and happily, without fear of her past nightmares coming to haunt her, his beautiful angel.

He looked down upon her. She was breathing softly but seemed totally unaware of anyone or anything. The warmed water rolled heavily down her delicate face, like a venomous, sickly treacle, scarring his angels innocent eyes and turning the world black. Erik sobbed without tears, hoping and praying his Christine would come round, thus enabling the two to escape from the cavern of Hell.

He engulfed her now constantly shivering body with his own large limbed sheild. Desperately rubbing her arms with one arm and making a circle on her forhead with the warm watered cloth, he prayed that if there was a God that his angel believed in and trusted so much, surely he would keep her alive, and let her live on in peace.

And as if in reply, slowly but surely Christine's soft eyes flickered a moment, before opening and focussing on the man before her. "a-angel?" she managed to splutter out in a voice that wavered to a choke.

"Yes, my darling. Shh now. Don't say a word my love. You will be very safe soon, I promise you that."

Christine groaned in attempt to right herself, raising a hand to the back of her head. Clearly, the blows of the day must have taken their toll on the wretched girl in front of him.

"Don't try to move Christine. I will carry you. I will take you to a safe place. But, you must do one thing for me. Be very, very quiet, my love. For we are not yet free from the tyrant that would hurt you without a conscience..."

Erik stopped speaking for seeing that in pure terror, Christine's eyes opened wide, revealing a look of entwining fear, misery and exhaustion boasting about her face.

"Do not worry. You will be safe very soon. Just be quiet for one moment and you will be free, safe and warm. I will protect you, my darling. That monster can never hurt you ever again. I will make sure of it." Erik's grim expression sharpened, a look of determination saying he meant what he said. Raoul would pay. And Erik would have no mercy.

"Come now." he whispered softly and smiled at the girl he cradled in his arms. Getting to his feet, he picked up the candle and encased Christine in the rug to offer both comfort and warmth, and also to sheild her eyes if the worst came to the worst. Which he sincerely hoped it wouldn't. He carried both the brass candle and the diamond girl along the lurid corridors, past the main hall to check that, yes, the plank continued to rap and yell threats of no real meaning into the wooden solid barrier. Continuing along the top corridor Erik came to a closed door on the left side, at the furthermost part of the house to the main doors. Entering, his trained eyes peered into the blackness, quickly forming all shapes inside the dank wooden box of a room, which turned out to be an old storeroom. There was, true to Erik's plan, a dusty window frame of long ago, which seemed to have been rejected years prior to the phantom's untimely visit. The cold night air chilled the room to the extent that even the very thought of a breath condensed into a murky fog before Erik's eyes. Placing the now diminished candle down at an ancient desk-type piece of wood, Erik carefully climbed on top of a random box below the window and, adjusting the silent breathing package he held so tight, reached up to the top of the frame with his free arm. His grasping fingers were met with a downfall of wooden and straw-like flakes. Apparently, the frame had been infested with woodworm long ago. Instead, he clutched at the side of the frame, which had been completely worn away, leaving only the wall behing, and hoisted himself up in between the repulsive inside of the forsaken mansion and the bitterness of the outside world.

Never looking back, he expertly leapt down from the empty crevice and, re-taking Christine in both strong arms, slowy walked along the back wall round the side of the house. He could hear Raoul was now shouting in a blind panic at being left out and forgotten, fearing he would freeze to death if he wasn't to be let in. Erik almost felt sorry for him, but looking down at the once again unconscious, bruised and scarred mess of a young woman in his arms, quickly brushed any pity away and wished that Raoul would just give up to the weather and die. for he did not wish to be a murderer any longer - he had a better way to live now he was to share his life with Christine - so hoped Raoul would die some other way. An accident, if you will.

Creeping silently through the outwardmost parts of the ridiculously large garden, Erik made his escape. His plea for Salvation to protect his angel until they were safely back at the Opera House.

Walking for the best part of a half hour, the drained Erik came across what seemed to be an abandoned sty of some sort. This would have to do. It was too late at night to take shelter elsewhere - no-one in this day and age would open their doors to strangers over nightfall.

He entered the straw-filled den and carefully placed Christine on a level platform of hay. Although the rug would offer her some comfort, he filled it with straw in order to insulate her sacred body from the biting air. Laying down beside her, Erik gazed softly upon his love. She had been hurt badly, and it would probably take a couple of days for her to recover, he judged. But once they were in the Opera house, he could take his angel to the safety of his lair. And the plank, oh yes, he would be done away with very soon indeed.

With a contented feel of heroism, Erik closed his eyes and sighed heavily. The night would be long and trivial, yet vitally important to allow both he and his angel to recuperate. And so with his racing mind slowly losing the race, Erik closed his eyes and succumbed to the most important stage of any human day - sleep.


	11. Bleak games

Hi guys. I'm planning to post up a couple of chapters before I go away on holiday next week. I'm coming over to your side of the world! (most of you) In that I'm staying in BC Canada and Seattle. Yay for North America. Please keep reading. This is a bit of a boring, but necessary, chapter. The next one will have more fighting. And - shock horror - a fatality! No prises for guessing who though...

**11**

Morning crept round slowly, casting an idle start to a poignant day.

Erik stood looking down upon the fragile body of a once strong and confident woman, now crushed under the massive weight of the world and it's troubles. Well, one trouble in particular.

He stroked her face and pulled the rug tighter around her as he woke her gently with his calm, pitying voice.

"Christine? Time to wake up. We have much ground to cover today. Christine?" She stirred uncomfortably, white drops of soft breath condensing in the chilled morning air.

"Angel?" She asked in a frightened tone. Apparently her unconscious mind hadn't allowed her to forget the previous days horrors.

"Yes, my love. It is me. I'm here to keep you safe."

"Raoul?!" she exclaimed in a worried panic, sitting up suddenly with wide eyes locking onto her angels serious face.

"..is gone." Erik assured her, smiling. "He can't hurt you now." he said, taking her tiny cold hands in his and rubbing them tenderly.

"Gone...?" she murmured hopefully, before smiling at Erik and throwing her arms around his neck, holding her face into his chest.

"Be careful my love!" Erik blurted in concern, taking her arms and gently pushing them back to her, rubbing her shoulders as he did so. "You should not act so rough in your weak state. Be careful and look after yourself, so we can make you strong again." He dictated in a fatherly tone, to which Christine just stared at him exhausted. "Now, do you think you can move sufficient enough to walk?" he asked, beckoning Christine to take his hands so he could pull her up. She did so, and steadied herself to her feet. Erik let go of her when she was stood, and she began to place one foot in front of the other, though somewhat unsteadily.

"There's my good girl" Erik congratulated, holding her hand and encouraging her to walk a little faster.

"I'm sorry, angel. I feel..so...I'm just so weak." Christine sobbed, promptly sitting down on a pile of hay.

"Do not worry my darling. We'll try again," he said picking her up and, leaning her onto his strong shoulder, began to walk, half carrying her, towards the door of the barn. "Everything will be fine, just as soon as we get to the Opera House. Mmm..." he thought to himself for a moment. "Then Mme. Giry and your friends can keep you safe."

"Uh..where will you be angel?" Christine asked alarmed.

Erik smiled sadly down at her. "I have...tasks to complete," was all he said before the pair set out to try and reach the Opera House while there was still a grain of energy between them.

Raoul entered the Opera House at dawn, immediately rushing to find Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry!" he exclaimed in fraudulent panic. "It's Christine! That monster! He...! He has her!"

"What Raoul? Christine has what?" Mme Giry's sleepy reply came. She was slumped at her desk, apparently attempting to finish some of the work that Erik had started on the next Opera, titled 'Angels in Nightmares'. It seemed she had fallen asleep still trying to complete it.

"The monster!" Raoul repeated. "He has her! Kidnapped!"

Madame Giry jumped up as quickly as possible - that is, for an ageing woman that had slept very little the previous night, and in rather an unusual position, making the neck muscles ache painfully this morning. "Tell me what happened!" She ordered as she followed Raoul out of her room and down the hall to the entrance of the Opera House.

"I do not know Madame. I only awoke this morn to find Christine gone, and only this note to tell me of her wellbeing." He continued, producing a scruffy, handwritten note from his draping coat's pocket. It read;

_Raoul,_

_I have taken Christine from you._

_Do not look for her or I will kill both you and she._

_I am leaving Paris now, so you can never find her._

_O.G._

The sun was now rising higher into the Parisian sky. Madame Giry looked at the note for the twelth time. No matter how many times she read it, it didn't sound to her like Erik. She knew he would never hurt Christine, however much danger he was in, and he never signed personal notes O.G. anymore. He was Erik now, not the Opera ghost. Likewise, he had nowhere to go outside of Paris. Why would he leave? Where would he go?

"Raoul," she began, but he shushed her and pointed out of the pillared entrance towards a cloaked figure now carrying an exhausted Christine before him.

"Alas." Raoul whispered out of Mme. Giry's earshot. "Let the next game begin."


End file.
